1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor component with a P-N junction extending inside a doped semiconductor substrate and also a process for the production thereof. Such a component is known, for example, from the paper by V. P. Sunderingh and A. A. Ghatol, Int. J. Electronic, Vol. 54, No. 1 (1983), p. 127 ff.